1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron emission source, and more particularly, to a composition for forming an electron emission source, an electron emission source including the composition, a method of preparing the electron emission source, and a field emission device including the electron emission source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are primarily used as electron emission sources of field emission devices.
Electron emission sources including CNTs may be prepared by, for example, a CNT growth method using chemical vapor deposition (CVD), a printing method using a paste containing CNT, or an electrophoresis deposition method. An electron emission source including CNTs is prepared through a post-treatment process for exposing the electron emission source to a surface of a substrate.
As an example of the post-treatment process described above, an activation method using an adhesive tape, liquid elastomer, laser, or elastic rubber is known. More particularly, the post-treatment process includes coating a CNT paste on a substrate, sintering the CNT paste, and then ripping off or scrapping a surface of an electron emission source, or detaching a surface layer of an electron emission source to expose a CNT tip.